The specific aim of the external innovative network core is to organize an annual workshop on aging. A workshop is being proposed because it will result in the broader dissemination of research findings, encourage the formation of collaborative research ties across disciplines and institutions, enhance the profile of the new Center on Aging (CoA) both at the University and elsewhere, promote the understanding of aging- related issues, and draw students and faculty at the University into the field of aging. Each workshop will focus on ongoing research on aging among faculty and students at the University of Chicago and on one or more aging-related topics that represent a strength of other institutions or an area of research of interest to faculty and students at the CoA.